ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON VI: Hawkeye X Souya Tachibana
Description 2 Fighters! No Research! 60 Seconds! In this sequel to Kung Jin X Mina Majikina, two superpowered Archers go face to face in a large area of the city. In a battle of Arrows and Angels, who will have the better rate of Fire? Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! 1! MINUTE! MELEE!!! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Hawkeye.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Souya Tachibana.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! / Uh, one sec... (Alrighty! selected.) Beginning As Hawkeye was perfecting his already amazing archery ability, he was being analyzed by another archer, but instead of natural skill, Souya and his Pig/Angel hybrid; Raphael use holy magic for the job... Souya Tachibana: (Translated from Japanese) Hmm... He seems like a formidable opponent... Raphael, do you know who this man is? Raphael: (Translated from Japanese) Putu-tu-tu! HAI! According to secret sources, this man is named Barton Clinton-San, also known as Hawkeye! Putu! Souya: (Translated from Japanese) And that's why I need you for this. Good work Raphael... Raphael: (Translated from Japanese) Thanks a bunch, Tachibana-Sama! That was when Hawkeye heard the two angelic entities and looked around all over, not giving up on who to look for; A Japanese student, and a winged pig... As Raphael transformed into Souya's bow, he fired an ice arrow at Hawkeye, He dodged the shot, and prepared his Arrow as Souya fired multiple ice arrows one by one. He then dropped to the ground. (Cues Dragonforce - Fury of the Storm Starting from 0:30.) Hawkeye: Goddamn... 6 arrows, in 2 Seconds?! I think I found a rival besides Green Arrow! Prepare yourself! Souya: (Translated from Japanese) Ready, Raphael? Raphael: (Translated from Japanese) Puti-Puti YES! Hawkeye: I don't care what Berlin Wall II you're putting up! Japanese is NOT my forte! Let's end this! The Fight THIS BATTLE IS ABOUT TO EXPLODE... FIGHT! 59.9-54.2: Souya held an Ice arrow, knowing the golden strategy; let the enemy make the first move. Hawkeye did just that; firing many more arrows than what Souya showcased... But that's not saying much; arrows were flying all over, much more than either fighter normally uses, within mere seconds, all of which were colliding with each other, making each one useless. 53.5-41.8: Both adversaries got closer, testing each other's timing... Neither Archer let up even as Hawkeye jumped backwards, about to fire an arrow... But Souya was quick to analyze Hawkeye's moves, and fired upward at him. Just before Hawkeye could fire his arrow. As he dropped, Souya high jumped, and slashed the frozen body with his bow until... (Cues Dragonforce - Fury of the Storm Starting from 3:18.) 43.8-42.6: Hawkeye: Bullseye, KID... 41.5-30.7: Souya narrowly blocks the shot, and his Bow arm is impaled. He ripped it out with force as he is already having internal hemorrhaging in his arm. However, after that, Hawkeye ran out of arrows, but he still had a separate skillset of his in his arsenal... Souya's arrows, though, are magic, thus he has an infinite amount... He fired as many as he could... Until he got kicked in the face... 29.5-22.7: Hawkeye, or at least, that is who he was, then kicked Souya in the gut, sending him to a wall. Souya had the edge, but not anymore. Even Raphael was confused as she was researching like mad for info onto Clinton Barton's other superhero persona. As she found that alias, she was... Confused... Just in time for Clint to attempt to brutally finish off the Ice Archer... Souya though, swept his foot at Clint, tripping him. He then ran. 22.1-19.3: Souya: (Translated from Japanese.) Raphael, you better have an explanation about this! 19.1-13.6: Raphael: (Translated from Japanese.) I'm sorry, Tachibana-sama! The other persona, Ronin, isn't capable of such ability! I'm unable to decode this mystery! 12.8-10.2: Souya: (Translated from Japanese.) I have an idea, Raphael. Hang on! 9.9-0.1: But Clint was pursuing Souya the whole time, and saw him go into the alleyway. As Clint came in, he saw a box flash. He found his target. But before Souya could use his ultimate, Clint quickly pushed the crate Souya was behind of, and crushed him; with wood killing him afterward... K.O.! Clint then had a momentary lapse about his Ronin superhero name. Regardless, he still brought one arrow with him, and decided to aim at the head, PRINCESS MONONOKE style... Clint, now donning the "Hawkeye" name again, used hair precision to burst open the skull, and the meat within, and covering it... Hawkeye: Even without superpowers... I'm still the best... Results/Credits (Cues Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 - Theme of Hawkeye) THIS MELEE'S WINNER... HAWKEYE! Hawkeye is owned by MARVEL. Souya Tachibana is from DAEMON BRIDE, owned by EXAMU. Fury of the Storm is performed by Dragonstorm. Theme of Hawkeye is from ULTIMATE MARVEL vs CAPCOM 3, owned by CAPCOM. Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Comics vs Video Games' Themed One Minute Melees Category:'East vs West' themed One Minute Melees Category:Fighting game fighters Category:Fighters with a Theme Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:BMHKain Category:One Minute Melees with Music